Miss Beyblade
by Nik Nak
Summary: With BEGA almost monopolising the sport of beyblade the BBA fights back creating a market to cater for female bladers. However with Mr Balkov wanting nothing more than to crush the BBA this is more than just a fight for a crown. Many Pairings
1. Chapter 1

﻿ 

Summary: After BEGA almost monopolising the sport of beyblade the BBA hosts a Miss Beyblade tournament to build itself back up to its former glory by going after the one market not yet catered for in beyblading, females! However with BEGA wanting total international dominance over the sport, and their CEO, Boris Balkov, wanting world domination, this tournament is going to be much more than a crown at stake.

Inspiration: a) Too many yaoi stories (no offence to those that like them, I have read some beautifully written ones but there is just way more of these than non-yaoi); b) not enough stories focusing on the entire or the majority cast of beyblade eg. Too many Kai centred fiction etc (I love some of these too but I am getting sick of the same old same old.); c) Hardly any stories of non-OC female characters playing major roles. That's right! The girls of Beyblade are going to have some major, kick ass parts! However I have thrown in a few OC's due to the simple fact there are not enough females to satisfy the roles and to add more dramatic tension to the plot.

Genres: Action-Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humour – hey it's a little bit of everything rolled into one messy little package.

Notes: I have not watched all of the G-Rev series so some characters personalities are written with what I've been told and my assumptions, this also goes to the plot (which happens after G-Rev) which I have derived from my knowledge of this series. Any help with this would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Miss Beyblade

Chapter 1

New York, NY, USA

Mr Dickinson was a proud man, was being the operative word. To think that just over a year ago the Beyblade Battle Association (BBA) had a monopoly over all the global, national, regional, heck even most local tournaments seemed over a century ago. Now at 72 he was president of a company whose share's value had dropped over 300 percent and was practically worthless unless the company was taken over by BEGA.

Deep down he knew that the BBA had kicked the bucket and for the sake of the company and its employees, half he already had retrenched only to be picked up by BEGA that he should sell it off to BEGA. In fact if it hadn't been for the Bladebreakers victory over BEGA in the 'Justice 5' tournament his company would be no more. BEGA had bought out literally every hobby shop, training centre, and stadiums existent on the Earth. It had millions of members from all over the globe and millions of dollars too. Who wouldn't join BEGA over the BBA with those kinds of stats?

Those who believed whole heartedly that Boris Balkov was a self centred, greedy, power hungry and spawn of the devil who was still pinning on taking over the world wouldn't. Though there were unfortunately only a handful of those – the Bladebreakers, Majestics, All Stars and F Dynasty to name a few. This is why Mr Dickinson refused to sell the remnants of his company to Boris Balkov and BEGA.

All these facts were being repeated, shouted, yelled and thrown across the American BBA Boardroom in order to determine the future of the BBA.

"Honestly I think it is our social responsibility to ensure that BEGA does not have control over all beyblade activities. If, and I highly believe that Mr Balkov would so, we did we sell the company to BEGA we would be putting all citizens of the world at risk of World War 3!" Judy Tate, newly vice president of the North American branch, screeched like a harpy.

"But if we don't sell this company and we can not start generating some profits we are going to have to declare bankruptcy!" hollered Igor Glesk, the beaky nosed president of the Euro branch.

"But we can make a profit. All we need to find is a niche in the market," David Kettle, president of the Australian branch, reasoned calmly.

"David's right, there is no way that BEGA is catering for all the demands of the international beyblade community in the space of a year of establishment. All we need to do is beat them to that undiscovered market" Douglas Jones, president of the North American branch, stated.

"And do you have any clue as to who would be in this niche market?" Igor asked.

"No but all we need to look at is the statistics of BEGA's annual report. Analyse those and discover its weaknesses and short comings." Douglas informed.

"Actually I have an idea." Judy voiced up.

"Let's hear it," Frederik Vasilev, president of the Russian branch encouraged.

"When I was talking to Emily yesterday, a girl I coach on the All Stars, she brought up the considerable difference between the numbers of registered male beybladers compared to the number of registered female beybladers. Apparently the figure is for every female who blades there are roughly 3.8 males who blade."

"The figure is that high?" Frederik questioned.

"Yes. So obviously our previous tournaments and BEGA's tournaments are not drawing the attention and participation of the female beyblading community. For instance I don't think I have ever seen to my knowledge an all female team compete at an international level. All we need is to create a tournament which will bring these female bladers in and there is our market." The blonde mum/coach put forth.

"That's true my daughter has been beyblading for years and has never competed." David voiced distractedly and then replied as an after thought. "I don't know why she's never competed though?"

"Perhaps the frequency of male bladers is quite intimidating," Igor shrugged indifferently.

"Maybe," Mr Dickinson spoke up, for the first time in at least fifteen minutes capturing the attention of his colleagues in an instant, "but Judy is right if we can get a grasp on this market the BBA will be on top again in no time."

* * *

Yamanaka-Tokyo, Japan

Obsession is a funny thing. It sparks emotions such as jealousy, anger, competitiveness and perhaps triggers insanity. Take for an example, Kenny Daidoji's obsession with a certain pop idol/world class beyblader, Ming-Ming Chen. He owned every single one of her albums, singles and compilations with a song of hers on it; his bedroom was painted with her posters; he had a Ming-Ming bend and pose doll; he had downloaded every one of her interviews including those in French; and had a picture of her in his wallet that he had snapped at the BEGA verse BBA 'Justice' Tournament, which of course he had all her battles on tape. Speaking of Ming-Ming, her 'Hello Japan' tour tickets were to go on sale tomorrow at 8:00:00am nationally, however at 7:00:00am at BEGA's head office in Tokyo.

Last Tuesday Kenny had invited Tyson and Hilary to come with him, admission paid by himself, for Ming-Ming's concert during English. Hilary's eyes diluted into narrow slits with previously unseen rage and her hand twitched as she went to pick up her pen subsequently sending Tyson into a fit of laughter that rattled the Earth. It was common knowledge that Hilary loathed Miss Ming-Ming with every ounce of her being, ironically though she happened to know all the lyrics to her songs…

Once his laughter had died down, Tyson remembered that Ming-Ming bladed for BEGA and demanded to know why on Earth he would want to support a lowly crap sucking Spice Girl wannabe (which Kenny profusely denied) that blades for BEGA, especially attending one of their star bladers concerts.

After a heated debate that landed the three of them in clean up duty, Tyson decided that he should go along to ensure that BEGA wasn't doing anything illegal, if so rat them out and to also ensure that they don't try anything funny like brainwash people or try and hold the audience hostage. Tyson then began to fruitlessly persuade Hilary to aid him in his noble quest and keep him company, repeating over and over again like some broken record that they didn't even have to watch the concert and they can just hang out in the foyer and snoop around.

He hit jackpot though when he said that they could throw rotten fruit and vegetables at Ming-Ming, when Hilary replied with, 'What about eggs?' This caused Kenny to drop the mop and lecture the two on how wonderful Ming-Ming is and how she is really nice & a pure hearted person (Hilary seemed to have a slight asthma attack at this). Thus motivating Hilary even more to egg the blue haired pop star senseless and therefore go to the concert. Plus she did have a crush on the world champ; spending a little extra time together couldn't hurt.

After persuading those two to come to the concert Kenny somehow even managed to convince Tyson and Hilary into getting out of bed at 1:00am on a Saturday morning (who'd a thought that blackmailing them proved so effective? If only he had thought of it from the beginning…) and shoving them on a four hour train trip from their home town, Yamanaka to down town Tokyo. Why do you ask? To snap up the tickets that went on sale at 7:00:00am to ensure they wouldn't sell out. Usually the three of them and every other teenager in the area had school for half of the day on a Saturday but today the High school teachers had a union meeting so unable to teach the high schools in the region had been called off, much to Kenny's luck.

"Kenny, tell me again why we are on a train this early in the morning?" Hilary pondered in utter disbelief and slight annoyance with a long lion like yawn.

"So we can buy gold-class tickets to Ming-Ming's 'Hello Japan" tour and have access to the exclusive mosh pit." He stated as if it was the most obvious and important thing in the world.

"And why couldn't you buy them online?" She questioned irritably.

"In case they were all sold out!" he shrieked unusually high pitched as if the very thought not being able to go to Ming-Ming's concert would send the entire world into an apocalypse.

"Right," she concluded nodding her head, sending the carriage into a pool of silence. On rush hour at 9am or 5pm this carriage would resemble a human sardine can compressed one hundred times over but at this hour of the morning it was only the three of them, giving the carriage an empty feel or that feel they were about to be mugged. Watching Kenny plug his i-pod ear plugs into his ears, no doubt religiously listening to Ming-Ming, Hilary sighed. What on Earth made her agree to this capital punishment? The answer was sitting right next to her, a sleepy navy locked lad named Tyson.

How on Earth Kenny found out about her crush on him she was totally stumped. She had kept it hidden well… kind of. She did stare at him sometimes, but no one was ever looking! One thing she'd never thought she'd see is Kenny blackmailing her, using 'I'll tell Tyson you know what' as his threat. Sure he blackmailed Tyson all the time with 'I won't upgrade your blade!' but her? Never in a million years! She had given him her vanilla pudding, the last at the school's cafeteria, when he had sniffed sadly at their table only last week! But when it comes down to Ming-Ming she hypothesised that Kenny was as ruthless as the devil. Yawning, she wished she had never gave that pudding to him and kept it to herself or offered it to Tyson. Yawning again, she eyed the pony tailed boy next to her, his long navy bangs draped cutely over his tan face and his eyelids seemed weighted, tempting him into sleep. Poking him in the side to grab his attention she murmured softly, "Hey, what's the time?"

"Three thirty three." He replied glancing down at his silver watch Hiro had given him as a sixteenth birthday present. "Another two hours before we reach Tokyo Central." He muttered, yawning after he finished the sentence.

"We still have ages," she whined childishly, lengthening the last word. "I should have bought my pillow." She wished giving her sore neck a woeful massage from the uncomfortable seat she was occupying.

"Here you can lean on my shoulder," Tyson offered shifting over closer to Hilary.

"Thanks," she murmured with a secret smile to herself. "Just don't complain if your arm goes dead." The brunette teased with a yawn, testing her body weight on his shoulder before totally making herself comfortable. This was one of the perks of Kenny's torment, spending quality one on one time with Tyson without the always interrupting Daichi. He couldn't have tagged along as he had school this morning being in Middle School though, Hilary thought with a grimace on her face, that wouldn't stop Daichi stalking them.

"I won't," he yawned again before resting his head on hers before the two of them eventually drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Well as peaceful as you could sleep on any mode of public transport and Kenny's mumblings of 'Go Shoot for Love.'

* * *

Stamford, NY, USA

Max logged off from his msn account and proceeded to shut down his computer. He was looking forward to going to his friend's (well actually he was more of an acquaintance but being a world class blader had its perks) eighteenth roof top party and just hanging with Eddie and Rick. The rest of the All Stars didn't live in New York and had gone home for spring break. Now he had to baby sit some family friend/workmate's daughter, who had some peculiar name he could not recall and have her tagging along with him all night. His mum had practically dumped her in his lap whilst she went out with her parents and some other friends for dinner. She had given him the option of either inviting her to tag along to the party or ditch his plans for that Friday night and go to some fancy restaurant so she would have someone her age for company. He chose party and host an almost complete random any day over his Mum's posh restaurant get togethers where the guests would comment endlessly on what a lovely young man he had become.

Sure he and David Kettle's daughter were the same age and all and he was a social, friendly guy but the last time he had seen her was when they were ten and they broke the awkwardness of introductions by playing tag with her brothers. He doubted this time they could break the ice by playing tag. What if she didn't click with his friends? She'd be all uncomfortable and bored whilst he attempted to entertain her. Besides what if she was anti-social and wanted nothing to do with him or the party?

A paging of the intercom snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hey Max. It's Darla Kettle, David's wife." A cheery voice introduced.

"Hey, I'll buzz you in," he replied into the intercom, pressing a button above the kitchen bench to unlock the door to his apartments. As he crossed the luxury apartment to greet them, he briefly wondered why his mum didn't let herself in but his wonderings were soon put to a halt when Mrs Kettle and her daughter, whom her name would hopefully come up soon, arrived at his doorway.

"God you've grown, Max!" Mrs Kettle declared in her Australian accent after the exchanging of greetings. Yet another reason to avoid his mum's get togethers, never all less he smiled god naturedly at her comment, she did seem sincere after all. Mrs Kettle hadn't changed much since the last time Max had seen her, a tall, permed blonde, azure eyed lady who was the homemaker version of his mum. "You remember my daughter, James?" she inquired, at which James took a step forward. Max's lip curled at this, he no longer had to tackle the awkward question of what her name was.

"Who wouldn't? I'm a chick with a guy's name, Mum." James somewhat jested, challenging her mother to protest at this. Whilst Mrs Kettle hadn't changed much only in age, the girl now known as James had changed dramatically from what Max had remembered of her. She had obviously matured over the six years with her body filling out and her features more defined and feminine. She was almost a carbon copy of her mother except that her hair was straight instead of permed. Her posture was tall and confident, obviously not a shy girl at all, in fact with her travel bag hung from her left shoulder in a sought of relaxed yet choreographed stance she was rather hot. An almost preppy feel emitted from her and even the aroma of the perfume she wore had this same feel to it, having a citrus yet spicy fragrant to it that energized the senses and radiated a need for excitement.

"Yeah, I remember you. We played tag with all your brothers last time we met." Max answered their eyes meeting for the first time in the introduction.

"That's right! And all you boys ganged up on me!" she smiled in remembrance. "That was so unfair!"

Max smiled in response, well that crosses out anti-social, he thought. Maybe she wouldn't be too bad to have tagging along. "How come Mum isn't back yet?" he asked curiously.

"Oh that reminds me. Judy told me to tell you that her meeting is running late, so she won't make it home and will go straight to the restaurant. She also told me to remind you to lock up and take the keys with you as she doesn't know when she'll get back. Oh and if you need anything just page her." Mrs Kettle informed. "Anyway I better be heading off now because by the time I find my way through these streets the meeting will be long finished and the entrée will have been served," she stated looking at her watch.

"Now James don't go off doing anything stupid, don't accept any drinks from strangers so that will be no one, make sure you have your mobile on and on vibrate in case you can't hear it over the music and don't leave the building unless Max is with you okay? If you get into any trouble remember the emergency number is 911 in America not 000." James's mum lectured in a mother hen tone, with James piercing every break her mum took for air with, I know Mum; yep; okay Mum; sure and finally a yes I know; which left Max wondering if she had to endure her mother's sermons on the drive over here. He had to commend her for resisting the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes.

"Don't worry Mrs Kettle; I'll look out for her." Max insisted offering James a small smile which she also gave in reply.

"Call me Darla, Max. Mrs makes me sounds old" she insisted. "Anyway have fun you two and I'll see you later."

"Bye Mum,"

"Oh and make sure you take a jacket it's a bit nippy out there," she advised.

"Okay Mum, bye." James repeated eager to shoo her off.

"See ya later," Max voiced.

"Right, goodbye," Darla farewelled departing the apartment rather hesitantly as she felt there was another important piece of advice she'd forgotten but her mind was at a blank.

"Mothers," James sighed in exasperation to herself in a way that mothers say 'children' or 'ironing' when they had a basketful to stagger through. "Um Judy said it was okay for me to get ready here," James stated turning around to face Max with an unsure look plastered on her face.

"Sure, bathroom is on the first left down the hall." Max answered.

"Thanks. Oh and what time do you want me to be ready by otherwise I'll take hours if I don't have a set deadline." She asked.

"In about forty-five minutes?" he offered, hoping she didn't need to take any longer to apply her face.

"I can do that and just one last question what's the dress code for these things?" she asked curiously.

"Dressed up casual," When she raised an eyebrow at this, Max added, "like no board shorts, flip-flops and stuff." He explained.

"Flip-flops?" she inquired, the word seeming foreign on her tongue, with a confused look.

"They're shoes and you were them usually to the beach. They have this Y-shape strap thing that holds them to your feet." He illuminated.

"Oh, you mean thongs." She stated in realisation in a slow drawl. At this Max was convinced that this was perhaps the blondest girl he had ever met.

"No… I'm pretty certain that's a type of underwear." He replied in a serious tone at which she started to laugh causing her shoulders to shake.

"Yeah it is but in Australia we call 'flip-flops' thongs as well." She enlightened with a large grin on her face.

"Isn't that confusing though?" he reasoned logically.

"Not really, we usually call them g-strings." She responded her eyes filled with humour at the cultural misunderstanding.

"Man you Australian's are weird…" he declared.

"No way you guys are weird. Calling tomato sauce 'ketchup,'" she retorted so sure of herself that it made Max laugh.

"Whatever you reckon," he chuckled at which James smiled.

"So first right, right?" she asked.

"Left," he answered.

"Left," she confirmed with a nod before swivelling around to make her way to the bathroom and with the word thong still floating in his head, Max took the chance to shamelessly check out the view of her jeans clad backside.

* * *

Okay I need feed back! Like it, hate it? Good intro, bad intro? Do you want me to continue and stuff like that? Your comments mean a lot to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Summary: Ray's acting out of character and Mystel seems to be fitting into Ray's old shoes which are leaving Mariah confused and primarily annoyed; Kenny wishes he camped out on BEGA's front doors; Julia and Raul prepare for their audition and Judy is tormenting her son.

Inspiration (for this chapter): The supportive reviewers! And oddly enough some of the G-Revolution screen-caps I have seen. They plant ideas in my head and my imagination makes them grow.

Notes: I am aiming for updating fortnightly. This is because of the sheer size of my chapters and because of work, school, social life and extra curricular activities.

* * *

Miss Beyblade 

Chapter 2

Madrid, Spain

"I left no ring with her. What means this lady? Fortune forbid my outside have not charmed her. She made good view of me; indeed, so much that, as methought, her eyes had lost her tongue, for she did speak in starts distractedly. I am the man. If it be so, as 'tis, poor lady-fuck. I mean fudge." Julia accidentally swore causing her brother to chortle with mirth. "It's not funny! If I keep screwing this up I'll never get the part!" she shouted in frustration, stamping her feet.

"Of course you will," Raul reassured once his laughter had died down still hugging his stomach from the laughing cramp. "Come on we are actual twins and Viola and Sebastian are twins in the play, we are perfect for it! Besides how long have we been performing for? Since the day we were born!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we'll get the parts." Julia reasoned her confidence taking an uncommon dive into the pits after stuffing up Viola's monologue in the 'Twelfth Night' for the eighth time. It was if she and Raul had reversed roles with her now being the insecure one and him being the confident one. Then again her character was a lead and his was minor but still it was out of character for her to be anxious about performing.

Romero had suggested, well no forced the Sangre twins to quit the circus for two years in order for them to concentrate on their two final years of senior schooling so they could achieve the highest exit scores possibly instead of roaming round the globe with a circus. He had enrolled the two at some prestige co-ed boarding school in Madrid, Spain their home country. The school offered boarding facilities for their students however with Julia and Raul not wanting to split up (the girls and boys had separate dormitories) they had opted to renting out an apartment funded with part of their winnings from last years beyblade world tournament and Romero's financial assistance.

Even though the two were supposed to concentrate on their studies it didn't stop the two from doing extra-curricular activities. The two were on the gymnastics team, Julia was on the debating club and Raul was on the senior soccer team. Now the two were auditioning for the parts of Viola and Sebastian in Shakespeare's the 'Twelfth Night'. With the parts being boy-girl twins, their love of Shakespeare and performing in their blood how could they not resist?

"Look you just need a rest. You know your lines so well that you're stuffing them up." Raul advised seeing his sister flop into a lump of jelly on the floor after stuffing up for the ninth time. "Anyway it's almost lunch time so let's go get something to eat." he suggested.

"I'm not really hungry though." She stated in a glum tone.

"Sure you are, once you smell the food you'll be hungry and I am really hanging for a toasted chicken, avocado and cheese pita." He declared grabbing his wallet and stuffing it into his pocket. "Besides, I'll shout you." He stated offering his hand to pull her to her feet. "Well if you're paying I better not refuse." She replied with a small smile taking his hand, for the time being forgetting about tomorrow's audition.

* * *

Byakko, China 

Mariah sighed way beyond bored with the silver embroidery she was sewing above the right breast of the black silk oriental dress. All the healthy men and those nearing manhood (therefore her brother, Ray, Mystel, Kevin and Gary) were down in the fields attempting to harvest as much of the wheat as possible before the storm hit, tearing through their crops. The elderly, women and children had long ago finished their chores of picking all of the ripened variety of citruses and mulberries grown in the orchid and as many tea leaves as the plants would hand over (the potatoes were left unpicked due to the fact they dwelled safely underground.) The buildings and stables were already boarded tighter than Mariah's knots in her threads and pyramids of firewood had been collected and stacked beside each kitchen stove and fireplace. This left Mariah with nothing to do except to finish off her dress for the village's annual festival in celebration of the White Tiger that saved a girl and protected their village, Baihuzu from invaders a very long time ago. The tale of how Byakko saved a young girl was Mariah's favourite.

Long ago a White Tiger spirit named Byakko, an ancestor of Driger, lived up in the mountains that bordered the village on the west. The villagers and Byakko lived in harmony, they did not bother him and he in turn did not bother them. Then one late summer afternoon a freak snow storm blown in from the Himalayas thundered over the village without warning. The villagers migrated from their fields and homes to the town centre in a flash to hide from the storm, all except young Miss Jun. Jun the village leader's daughter was a bright, lively thirteen year old girl spending the afternoon picking wild flowers for her mother's birthday. Her hunt for some Peonies had lead her unknowingly far up the mountain's path and by the time she realised a storm was brewing there was no way she could make it back to the village in time before it hit, even if she had the swiftness and speed of a horse. Still with this in her mind she began her sprinting descent, stumbling over rocks and boulders in her path. Grazes, bruises and blood collected on her body and thin clothing. However she was soon numb to the pain as the cold made her forget how to feel. It made her forget all her worries of never seeing her family and friends, of her stomachs demand for nourishment and eventually made her forget how to stand. Her consciousness flickered like a rarely used light bulb hung by one wire in a basement; her bed the freshly fallen icy snow.

When the storm had been swept further east by the Himalayan winds the village established a search party to find Miss Jun. Just before sundown she was found, lying lifelessly and spotted in blood in Byakko's cave beside the sleeping tiger himself. The search party was furious, Byakko had murdered Jun. However dusk was rapidly approaching, a prime time for tigers to awaken and commence their hunt for dinner. The reaction of the villagers, when the search party relayed what had happened, was one of fury, sorrow and the desire for revenge. It was decided the next day that Quan the village's strongest warrior would hike up into the mountains and dispose of this peril. He arrived at noon, the hottest period of the day where the spirit would still be sleeping like the dead, at the tiger's lair and attacked the tiger in its sleep. However Byakko sensed is approached and with one swipe of his claws rendered Quan dead. That evening the villages gathered at the town centre due to Quan failing to make it back to the village. It was then decided that a group of ten of the village's strongest men would search for Quan and slay the spirit. When the group of ten did not return that evening, another group of men decided to set out in the morning. This happened for five days straight a group of men would depart to slay the beast and then never return. On the fifth night when the men did not return a thirteen year old boy called Loki decided to investigate the matter and set out to reason with Byakko.

He arrived at the cave to find the spirit standing there, as if was expecting him. Throwing his weapons to the floor Loki declared he came in peace to discuss an agreement so there was not a repeat of the past events. Byakko declared that he only killed them in self defence and if they left him alone he'd leave them alone. Loki then brought up Jun's death and explained what he was told by the search party. The spirit then told that Jun was not dead which startled Loki greatly and went on to continue that he had heard a group of wolves howling that they'd found meat and went out to steal it off them when he arrived instead he found a young girl unconscious in the snow. He fought off the wolves, which is how she received blood on her garments and carried her back to the cave. Sensing Loki's yet asked question he lead him over to where she was in a deep sleep but still alive. The two waited till morning to escort the girl back to the village healer and when the arrived at the village, the villagers where alarmed to see Byakko and Loki walking side by side with Jun in Loki's arms. Loki quickly retold the tale and on the day Jun awoken the day was dubbed the day of the White Tiger.

It was only yesterday afternoon she retold the legend to Mystel who warmed to it greatly. Mystel was now a resident of their village after his village's land in Peru was sold to property developers and the money divided equally amongst the citizens of their village much to his displeasure. His village had taken a vote when the developers gave them their proposition and the majority wanted to sell their land in hopes for a better life with cars, toasters and hair dryers. So when Ray offered him to live with him he took up the offer gratefully and was now a member of Baihuzu. He was one of the few outsiders who whilst from a different puzzle seemed to fit in the Baihuzu village's puzzle like an old glove. Coming from another village he understood and appreciated the ways of a small country town, everyone knows everyone, gossip travels faster then wild fire and everyone has to pull their weight. Speaking of the devil…

"Knock, knock anybody home?" Mystel greeted interrupting Mariah from her thoughts, causing her to prick herself with the needle and hiss at the unexpected pain. The blonde had a knack for appearing out of thin air randomly which at times frustrated Mariah greatly. Even with her cat like senses ninety percent of the time she couldn't sense his presence and/or movements which perturbed her somewhat, she could be getting change and have no idea of his presence. "You okay?" he asked sincerely concerned, with his pretty azure eyes slightly widened.

"Yeah, I just pricked my finger that's all." Mariah shrugged off but in a tone that hopefully made him feel guilty for popping out of nowhere as she applied pressure to her left index finger to halt the bleeding.

"Here I'll get something to bandage it up for you." He stated more so then offered as he head over to the cabinet were her and Lee kept there medical supplies at which he bent over giving Mariah are rather generous view of his behind.

Mystel was quite, in fact very popular with the female population of Baihuzu. For starters his unique appearance just caught people's eyes being the only villager to possess blonde locks and blue eyes. For some he was the only person that they had seen ever with blonde hair and they tended to worship somewhat like a god, baking him biscuits on Saturday, offering to join them for dinner on Sundays and every other day of the week just going out of there way to help him or to talk to him. Plus he was rather sweet, kind and an extremely hard worker, he would quite willing milk the cows, rethatch the roof and sew the seeds to various crops. Not to mention his talent in beyblading, the village's favourite sport, did not go unnoticed. If she quoted her neighbour he was 'the catch of the day, any day.'

Yet even with his friendly attitude she just couldn't open up to him like she did with all her other friends. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't count him as a friend. For starters he still had ties with BEGA, she never had trusted Boris Balkov especially how he made Bryan put Ray's life in jeopardy a couple of years ago. Yes, she had forgiven Bryan and the rest of the boys from the abbey last year after she had heard about there childhood but Mystel knew just too well what Boris had done and still associated with him. Even with his BEGA ties Ray still gave him his star of approval; a while back she had mentioned her concerns about him to Ray and all he did was scoff at her, telling her she was being ridiculous. What vexed her more than his connections with Mr Balkov was that he was reminding her more and more of the old Ray she loved.

Lately Ray had been acting peculiar, out of character, true Ray wasn't the most talkative person on the planet but after they had sorted out their differences over him jumping ship a few years ago he had always opened up to her and told her basically everything. Now he had withdrawn back into a shell and had taken up the habit of locking his door and staying in there for hours on end, only coming out to train and do chores. The time spent in the afternoons when she and Ray used to hang out was now replaced with her and Mystel. No matter where she was Mystel would always find her, popping out of nowhere and end up hanging out with her. Despite her constant attempts to try and brush him off, the awkward tension in the air which he must have been ignorant to and her hinting that she didn't want the blonde around, she always found herself starting to enjoy his company like she had with Ray. Yesterday for instance she had ended up retelling her favourite tale.

As Mystel straightened himself up after finding whatever he was looking for she blinked back the thoughts of his firm backside and that he was maybe an okay guy whilst having connections to BEGA, she noticed despite the silk being black that she had gotten blood on her dress. "Great there's blood on my dress," she whined out loud, slightly annoyed with herself but more so at Mystel for making her prick her finger.

"Don't worry blood always washes out," he informed as he made his way over and began to bandage her finger. Mariah was about to protest that she could bandage her finger just fine by herself and that she didn't need to be babied when a sudden after thought struck her and spilled right out of her mouth.

"And how do you know that blood always washes out?" she inquired intrigued trying to make Mystel feel as uncomfortable of possible in the sort of tone of a detective or a lawyer cross examining a victim. Never all less she failed badly.

"I'm a hit man," he joked offering her a smile which her lips unconsciously gave in return much to her head's annoyance. Why couldn't she just hate him, plain and simple?

* * *

Tokyo, Japan 

"I knew we should have camped last night on BEGA's doorsteps!" Kenny complained frustrated he didn't go with his gut feeling as he, Tyson and Hilary stood in the enormous que that snaked through Tokyo's streets leading to BEGA's Japanese head office.

"What?" Tyson and Hilary simultaneously exclaimed.

"Oh nothing," he sighed knowing that the two coupled with there crankiness and lack of sleep would blow up at him.

"Man I'm hungry," Tyson stated giving his stomach a slight rub.

"What? We seriously just ate!" Hilary cried out incredulously finally getting a chance to take her frustration out on someone.

"Yeah, but I'm bored!" he whined, shifting his feet and looking around for something of interest like a McDonald's, Subway or even a sushi train.

"So you're telling me that whenever you're bored you glutton yourself?" she asked, pondering if it came out as stupid as it sounded in her head.

"Yes," Tyson answered simply, still looking around for something interesting. "Hey there's an arcade!" he cried as if it was his saviour.

"And it doesn't open til ten," Hilary commented acerbically. She had long ago noticed the closed arcade much to her disappointment.

"What's the time now?" Tyson replied.

"Almost eight thirty," Kenny answered.

"Great." The world champion muttered in a drawl fed up with waiting in the queue.

"Look that tattoo shop is opening up!" Hilary informed with enthusiasm.

"And why do we care?" Tyson asked both curiously and annoyed.

"I could get my ears pierced!" she replied happily.

"Won't your mum shoot you?" he questioned with raised eyebrows. Hilary's mother was a nurse and highly disliked the unhygienic ways of piercing studios and tattoo parlours much to the brunette's annoyance who had wanted her ears pierced since she was three.

"Nah, she won't even notice." She shrugged off, shifting her gaze back to the studio with and air of determination as she checked her purse to see if she had enough money. Tyson supposed that the lack of sleep had really gone to her head. "You guys wait here and I'll be back." She announced.

"What if you're not back when we get the tickets?" Kenny asked concerned.

"You're paying for them I don't need to be present when you buy them, besides I shouldn't be too long." She rationalised.

"I'm coming too," Tyson declared, "I'll die of boredom if I just stand here."

"So you're ditching me too," Kenny complained not looking forward to the fact he had to stay in line on his lonesome.

"It won't take to long, we'll be back before you know it," Tyson reassured putting a hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Anyway aren't we doing you a favour accompanying you today and going to her concert with you? The least you can do is let me get my ears pierced." She reasoned stubbornly.

"That's right," Tyson piped in. "You owe us."

"Whatever just don't take too long," he sighed at which Tyson and Hilary gave him a flashy pearly white grin.

"Knew you'd see it my way," Hilary smiled with a wink as she grabbed Tyson's arm and bee-lined her way to the tattoo parlour. It was nice to get him back as small as it was for him blackmailing her. On second thoughts maybe she should have made Kenny come with her and forced Tyson to wait as a part of his 'patience' training (Kenny didn't like needles, blood or anything remotely hospital related and thought that body piercing was impractical and made one look cheap). It would have been fun to see his face twist in agony as she got her ears pierced. Since when did she turn so sadistic?

Half and hour later the two returned, the now earring clad Hilary claiming she didn't feel a thing and Tyson rubbing his left hand which possessed deep nail welts frowning and glaring holes through Hilary. Much to Hilary's and Tyson's luck they were now only a street or so from BEGA's doorstep.

* * *

Stamford, NY, USA 

"So how was the party?" Judy Tate asked inquisitively the two of them having a mother/son moment whilst they sat on the black marble bench of their kitchen complete with hot chocolate and pre-made m&m's cookie dough that came in a similar packaging to luncheon. It was now two in the morning but today was Saturday so they could snooze all day. James had been picked up by her parents her legs aching from excessive dancing thirty minutes ago at which time Max's mum, Judy had arrived home.

The eighteenth had been a blast though he only saw the birthday boy twice with the sea of people. Despite the cool air and crisp breeze that blew around the roof top the amount of people present acted as a human heater and the mosh pits a sauna thanks to the sweat and body heat. James turned out to be a social butterfly crushing Max's concerns of not fitting in and she became fast friends with Rick, Eddie and himself plus some other random chicks he didn't know who worshipped dancing just as much as her. Though he somewhat brushed it over in reply to his mum's question.

"It was good," Max replied squeezing the cookie dough packaging like a tube of toothpaste and slicing it off with his finger before savouring it tenderly in his mouth.

"Just good?" Judy inquired taking a sip of her hot cocoa, pressing for more information.

"Okay pretty good. We spent most of the night dancing-"

"-you mean nodding your head in a violent manner." She cut in attempting to be humorous in a way which adults found hilarious.

"Mosh pitting Mum," he explained, rolling his blue eyes, as if was talking to a three year old. "But I suppose so, though I did do the Macarena and James attempted to teach me, Rick and Eddie the Nut Bush."

"How was James?" she asked finally finding her opening and switching topics.

"What do you mean 'how was James?'" he asked though offended, defensive or generally confused, Judy was not sure.

"Well did she enjoy herself?" She elucidated.

"I think so, she danced her pants off. So I am guessing she enjoyed herself." He answered. "Anyway it's your turn to tell me what happened at the meeting." Max piped up in a cheerier note.

"I already told you that the BBA is not selling itself off to BEGA, thank god…" the blonde mother ended in an outward breath of relief. Max had thrown the question at her before she even had one foot in the door this morning.

"Anything else?" Max demanded excitedly impatient. If the BBA was not going to shut down than it was probable there would be another tournament which would mean he would be competing and therefore of a shot at becoming the next world champion.

"Yes," she replied in a long drawl somewhat teasingly, "but it hasn't been finalised yet." Judy stated popping a lump of cookie dough into her mouth.

"Is it a tournament?" Max questioned eagerly jumping straight to the point.

"S'pose you could call it that, but you won't be able to qualify for it."

"What do you mean won't be able to qualify?" Max exclaimed, "I'm one of the best in the world." He cried the modest thing he is.

"Oh you'll see," she responded with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Can Rick qualify?" he asked.

"No,"

"Can Tyson?" he continued.

"No," she repeated with a knowing smile that literally screamed 'I know something you don't know do-dah, do-dah' which ticked Max off quite noticeably

"Can anyone from the Bladebreakers?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Definitely not," she said shaking her head.

"What is this some amateur's tournament cause that's discrimination against good bladers?" he questioned, offended he was unable to compete.

"Nope,"

"Than what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Not telling," she taunted. "You can find out next Friday like everyone else. Though even though you do no meet the requirements to compete I'm positive you'll enjoy it immensely."

* * *

Review Responses

pheonix676 – None of the pairings (as many and complicated as they are) are concrete for this story yet and there will be so many triangles. However I don't want to spoil the story for you so I won't give you any hints as to whom I am pairing together. Though I have to disagree with you I love Tyson! He is probably one of my favourite characters! I love it how he is so clueless when it comes to girls!

twincharm – Yes _all_ the girls including Frankie are in this story though some not as prominent as others. Maybe I could have justified Judy's screaming like a harpy better. Basically if they sold the BBA to BEGA she would have no job as there is no way she'd want to work for BEGA and believes that Boris is still pinning on world domination. Plus she was frustrated that her colleague could not see her point of view and that she was right! Just one question, are we on the same wave length because my ideas for the story is quite similar to your suggestions?

SilverWing – You are not being rude at all! Thanks for your support and I hope you loved this update! Believe me there will be oodles of romance and I stress this point greatly. I know! We need tons more fanfics with the girls starring in it!

Silver Suzuka – I have updated and hope you enjoyed it! I am so happy for the support of more stories for the original females of beyblade, thank you!

Nazen - The girls will _all_ feature in this story even the two girls that had Enrique whipped in Rome. I'm glad you like my OC, James (Lol, another OC with a bizarre name. I have my friend to blame for this…) as she will be featuring quite a bit. I have economics to thank for my plot and the core driving force of my story. See school is good for something!

As always your feedback is eagerly welcomed with open arms, as are suggestions, justified criticism and elements you liked of the story. Till next update, adios!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Summary – Emily makes her debut! The tournament is announced!

Inspiration (for this chapter) – Getting my computer back and the 2005 Miss USA pageant. And of course your lovely reviews!

Notes - a) Sorry about the late update but my computer died. Like seriously I had to get a new motherboard and a DVD-ROM drive all because some idiot who loaded the programs on my computer missed some that help run it (all those files that end with .exe for all you IT guys) and caused my computer to slowly kill itself every time it was on. Hopefully that is in the past and updates will be more frequent.

b) I was thinking of starting up a C2 group dedicated to the female characters in Beyblade and I was just curious if any of you guys were interested because I would definitely need staff members.

* * *

Miss Beyblade

Chapter 3

BBA American Academy, NY, USA

Spring vacation, fortunately for Emily, was officially over and the PPB All Stars were right back into their training and schooling at the BBA American Academy located in the Big Apple. It was there first day back into the new school year and as the six of them were in different grades and classes, except for Emily and Max who had advanced mathematics together (in which Max told Emily about the tournament), it wouldn't be until lunch that Max had the opportunity to tell the others the news.

After the two had somewhat worn out the topic of the BBA tournament as they revised over last term's calculus, Emily swapped her stories about her completely terrible holidays. It was common knowledge amongst the team that Emily hated her home life. She lived in what she dubbed a near shanty in southern Alabama with her mother, a previous third runner up in the Miss Alabama pageant some seventeen years ago. This of course was the highlight of her mother's life and she would relive it at any opportunity.

Her mother, the once attractive Chantel, had limped, thinning golden blonde hair and an even thinner physique. The once blinding pearly whites were now painted with a screen of musty yellow, a complementary gift from smoking a pack a day since she was nineteen. Emily hated to think of what her lungs looked like or worse smelt like. She was currently on potential husband number 5736 whose name was Pete or maybe it was Paul who had this irritating beer mug with a bicycle bell attached to it which he rung whenever he wanted his mug refilled and that was as frequent as her mum using the word 'hun' as a suffix on the end of every sentence. In fact, some nights when Emily lay awake at one in the morning, she could swear there was a faint ringing vibrating in her ears. Potential husband 5736 wore cheap cologne that got up the nose like a strong onion and was slowly being absorbed into the sofa, carpet and the house itself. Though she supposed he deserved one gold star for actually wearing any cologne at all.

However these weren't the reasons that made her spring break almost unspeakably horrible. Her half sister, Angela had moved in with her mum and her as Angela's dad had gone to jail for nine months for not being able to pay the fine for repeatedly hunting illegally in a national park. Despite being half sisters, Emily and Angela were almost strangers, Emily recalling only meeting her at least seven times at Christmases and various other holidays and family reunions and that was more than enough. The only merits Emily could list under Angela's name were that she didn't smell of onion and she had gotten herself a job as a waitress.

The two were from top to bottom bi-polar both in personalities and appearance. Angela had inherited their mother's golden locks, tanned skin which not a freckle dared to graced, intriguing violet eyes that certainly didn't come from the Reid blood line and though Emily would never admit it out loud (since she was above that) had a much smaller bust size. Emily's half-sister was, to be blunt, a bit of an airhead and with Angela moving into their house it only reinforced Emily's opinion further (for starters she thought that Harry Potter was a quarter back on some football team). The fourteen year old was also about as handy as a set of instructions written in Swedish. She had crashed her laptop, twice, with both times using it without her permission and she even put a fork in the microwave with her noodles and consequently blew the appliance up at which Max sympathetically groaned at Angela's lack of common sense.

Angela's personality had no fire within it; Emily would have preferred to argue then the uncomfortable stony silence that existed between them. It appeared that Angela was snubbing her, as if she thought she was better than her, but for what reason? Angela wasn't higher up the social ladder than her nor was she that pretty that she mingled with the beautiful people who thought themselves a cut above the rest. Plus she certainly wasn't smarter or more athletic than her so what was with the 'I'm too good to talk to you' attitude?

Definitely what had to be the worst clause of Angela moving in was that Emily had to share her bedroom. Their two single beds were pushed to the opposite walls like two repelling magnets as far away from each other as the room could possibly allow. It was extremely weird and tense between the two of them when they would lie in their beds willing slumber to fall upon them and hear each other's even breathing. Emily had a thing with people watching her when she slept especially with people she hardly knew them and they didn't get along with each other. She often wondered how on earth she would ever be able to get married and share a bed with her husband with this predicament.

However these thoughts were cut short when the bell rang for lunch and the team met up at their usual table, the one close to the cafeteria and next to a window where Max almost immediately told them the news.

"So let me get this straight. The BBA is hosting some kind of tournament which you and Rick can't compete in?" The now tanned Michael inquired with a somewhat doomed and pensive look etched onto his facial features. Max and Rick were the strongest bladers on the team and with them not permitted to compete would put a huge dint in the team's performance. Unlike Emily's holidays, Michael's had ended to soon spending the mornings surfing and the rest of the day on the baseball diamond or blading. Going back home to California for the spring break and spending all day in the sun had bronzed his skin noticeably a few shades darker, coupled this with his bleached blonde hair and blue eyes standing out even stronger with the tan made him look like a beach babe.

"Yeah and Tyson, Ray and Kai," Max added in an annoyed almost growl as he squirted mustard unsparingly onto his chicken sandwich irritably.

"That's whacked," Eddy replied. He had spent his break hanging out with Max and Rick and his old basketball team who too had grown at least a foot since he had last scene them. Unlike his Californian counterpart Eddy was somewhat relived at the thought of Max and Rick not being able to compete. Of course he felt sorry for them not being able to compete but depending on the tournament's guidelines he would get a chance to compete. It was alright for Emily and Michael who were Max and Rick's substitutes, they got a spin every now and again but he and Steve had their asses glued to the benches and the most action they ever got was the rare Beyblade flying out past their head.

"Maybe previous world champions can't enter?" Steve suggested through his steak and bacon roll giving his broad shoulders a shrug and appeared to be somewhat indifferent to the situation. Steve had gone back to his family's ranch in Texas for the holidays and spent the entire holidays rounding up cattle on the motorbikes with his brothers and cousins, playing football and of course beyblading when ever the occasion arose.

"Then how come I can't compete?" Rick demanded as he angrily squished his peas one by one with a fork. His holiday's consisted of hip-hop, blading and partying, the three necessities of life.

"Maybe teams that haven't competed before in the World Tournament can't compete?" Steve rebutted putting his burger back on the plate and taking a slurp out of his coke.

"Who would watch that and if so tell me how a tournament of that nature would boost the BBA's ratings and financial position?" Emily logically reasoned.

"No one of course," Rick spat bitterly.

"Can the rest of us compete?" Michael asked.

"Probably not," Max stated simply not removing his eyes from his food.

"Let's just all pick at her brain at practise and if she still won't tell, I can hold Max hostage with Trypio and force it out of her or she'll never she her precious baby alive again!" Eddy voiced dramatically causing Max to throw him a malicious glare in response.

"It's a nice idea but Judy's at the office organising the tournament," Emily informed keeping the topic serious.

"Then who's training us?" Michael inquired curiously.

"Douglas most likely," Steve supposed, at which Emily, Max and Rick groaned quite vocally in detest.

"Did I walk under a ladder or something this morning?" Rick questioned out loud.

"What's wrong with Douglas?" Michael asked defensively, in his opinion the guy wasn't as bad as Emily, Max and Rick's groans indicated.

"What isn't wrong with him?" Emily demanded. "Between hitting on Judy and cuddling up to Max as a means to get to Judy what is there to like?" Emily explained, the words coming out of her mouth as if she had a sour after taste at which Michael nodded in realisation. "Sorry if I offended you Max."

"Hey, it's the truth," the blonde replied bitterly. He absolutely despised how Douglas kept trying to woo his mum especially when it was so obvious that his mum did not reciprocate the feelings. Deep down he still wanted his mum and dad to make amends and try again at a relationship, however the two were too concerned with their careers for it to work out. He supposed it was selfish of him to think of what he wanted instead of what made his parents happy, though no matter what he couldn't shake of this desire that had permanently latched itself to his heart. Apparently these thoughts sobered up his anger of not being able to compete as he answered Eddy's question with less bite.

"By the way who was the lucky one who got to break the news to Tyson?" Eddy enquired curiously, his tone suggesting he was glad it wasn't him.

"Unfortunately me," was Max's reply as he shuddered at the not too pleasant memory and when he opened his eyes they had fallen on a familiar looking purple haired girl. "Hey do I know that girl?" Max asked from what appeared to be out of nowhere for his team mates.

"Max you sly dog," Eddy commented with a grin, clapping him on the shoulder like a proud father. There previous topic of conversation forgotten for the time being.

"No seriously I think I've meet her before," Max stated waving off Eddy's comment.

"What in your dreams?" Rick chuckled, at which Emily huffed annoyed. Being surrounded with males and their suggestive, sex orientated talks was sometimes a bit too much. "Oh don't go getting all jealous on me now Em's," he ribbed causing her to roll her eyes to the ceiling.

"Who are you talking about?" Michael inquired curiously, eyeing the crowd.

"That girl with the purple hair," Max pointed out to a girl with slightly shorter than average height, shoulder length purple hair tied into a pony and a small top that showed of her toned belly and a lot of her back. Max figured it was her top that caused Michael to let out a low whistle.

"Oh she's Frankie Mayne. She was in my Maths class first period." Steve informed.

"Is she new or something?" Emily asked.

"Yeah she transferred from Canada." Steve replied.

"You said Frankie right?" Max questioned.

"Yeah," Steve responded.

"I think Ray bladed against her in the American tournament a couple years back." Max stated unsure. "And she was heaps into fishing I remember."

"Nah I do, she liked skimpy tops back then too," Eddy recalled.

"I don't remember her," Emily stated a bit annoyed as she could memorise half of her chemistry textbook yet not remember this girl at all.

"Wonder why she transferred here?" Michael pondered aloud to which everyone else just shrugged.

* * *

Yamanaka, Japan

Making out with a dummy isn't as exciting as it's cracked up to be, Hilary thought as she discreetly wiped away her lip gloss print she had stamped on the dummy she had failed to resuscitate to life on account of Frank (the dummy's name) never being alive.

The brunette had enrolled herself into a Friday evening first aid course. Hiro, Tyson's older brother, had given her a bit of a scare last year when he took over the role as the team's trainer and now that she had gotten her position back their was no way she was going to be pushed to the side again so easily should Hiro or anyone else decide to take over her role as trainer. She had come to love her position as the team's trainer so much so that she had been seriously considering doing a degree in exercise science when she finished high school so that she could pursue the career of a professional trainer. And for these reasons, plus the fact that everyone seemed to be out to get the Bladebreakers she had decided to do a first aid course, to which her mother was delighted.

Being a nurse and a mother, Mrs Tatibana was thrilled that her daughter had voluntarily enrolled into the first aid course and was pleased that Hilary was shouldering some real responsibility, growing up into a respectable and sensible citizen. Though sadly, Hilary reflected, her mother's positive thoughts of her were somewhat tarnished when she discovered that she had her ears pierced. At first she had grounded Hilary from going to Ming-Ming's concert though quickly she realised that this was more of a reward than punishment when Hilary failed to cover the glee that tugged at her lips.

Unable to think of an appropriate punishment, as Hilary didn't exactly go out partying, her only available option was to give Hilary one ear bashing of a lecture. 'You should have known better!', 'Do you know how many people have had to get half of their ear chopped of from piercing infections!' and even the dreaded 'Are you doing drugs?' Hilary was dead certain that her ears were about to bleed from the verbal onslaught when her mother shot herself in the foot with the comment, 'It's illegal for a minor to get their body pierced with out a parent's or guardian's consent.'

At her mum's statement it triggered a flashback into one of her legal studies class. The class was debating whether or not sixteen was an appropriate legal age for females to have sexual intercourse and eighteen for males. Of course Arakawa, the class's clown, proclaimed that the majority of teenagers especially males had done the deed way before the legally age. Once the debate had died down and Arakawa's vow to change the law had been heard no fewer than five times, the teacher, Miss Suwa informed the class of their legal rights. One just happened to be that once you turned sixteen you were allowed to pierce your body anywhere you pleased which of course Hilary voiced quite happily to her mum who didn't believe it the second it had registered in her ears. So when Hilary got on the computer and looked it up and proved her wrong she had no option but to shut her mouth.

This was the reason why her mum had been in such a testy mood as of late. Hilary supposed it was the principle, 'I'm the parent, I know what's right' being smashed to pieces was the root to her mum's current disposition. Usually in these scenarios, Hilary would demand an apology but since it was her mum instead of Tyson or anyone else for that matter and for the fact that she had to live with her under the one roof and put up with her mood and burnt ramen she just settled for being right.

Peering through the clean window outside as she stuffed her dummy back into the cupboard, she noticed a familiar current world champion leaning against the rail, flipping his beloved cap with one hand. She always took a cab home and didn't need to be walked, unless Tyson was going to walk her home but if so why? Her stomach clenched excitedly at the thought. Biting back a laugh when he missed catching the hat causing it to fall unceremoniously to the ground, she turned her attention back to the teacher who had promptly dismissed them. Exiting first from the class she stealthily scooted up to him, snatching the cap mid-toss.

"Hey!" It was more of a protest than a greeting but it sufficed.

"Hey yourself," Hilary replied with a smirk, slapping the cap on her head and when he leapt at her, proceeded to walk in front of him, backwards so she could keep an eye on him. "So how come you're waiting for me?" She asked, her hands glued to the top of the hat, holding it down. Her lips set in a pleasant smile and her ruby eyes sparkling with glee.

"Not sure if I should tell you now," He voiced crossing his arms over his chest then taking another failed swipe for the hat when she took a glance backwards to make sure their were no obstacles.

"Please!" She pleaded with a protruding bottom lip.

"No can do, thief." He stated with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh a guessing game!" she cheered, unsticking one of her hands of the cap and punching it into the air rather awkwardly. "Did you get a car?" The brunette question knowing all to well how much he wanted one as he was going for his licence in three months.

"Then why are we walking?" Tyson questioned sarcastically.

"Cause you don't have your licence," she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Good point," he reasoned.

"Did… Kai finally admit that he blocked you on MSN?" she tried again.

"Course not," he scoffed. "Hey! Where do you thing you're going?" He questioned as she turned down the street that lead to hers, still walking backwards.

"Err, home?" She questioned letting her guard down for a split second in which Tyson retrieved his cap and put it back on his head despite her protest.

"Nope to Kenny's," he corrected, indicating with his thumb to the adjacent street.

"How come?" She inquired intriguingly as they began walking down the street that took them to Kenny's.

"Well in the US the BBA has announced its latest tournament and Max is sending a recording of it to Kenny's love." He informed.

"You mean laptop," she corrected with one neatly plucked eyebrow raised.

"Love, laptop, essentially it's the same thing," he replied flippantly.

"What about Ming-Ming?" she challenged.

"I stand corrected." He said, giving Hilary a slight bow with his head though never taking his wary eyes of her.

"I thought you were pissed off about the whole tournament thing?" she inquired.

"I am. I just want to see why I can't compete," he replied, putting a hand behind his head and Hilary noted his whole posture tensed up at the thought of not competing. Clearly he was still pissed at not being able to participate. Hilary hadn't been there when Tyson received the news that he and the rest of the former Bladebreakers couldn't compete but Kenny had and from what she had heard from him, Ty's reaction at been exceptionally ugly. She had heard down the grape vine that Max wasn't to happy with the call either which lead her to wonder whether Kai or Ray knew about the tournament and that they couldn't compete. If they did, Kai probably didn't care or at least not show it and Ray, he would be cut but not irrationally angry or anything. The Chinese, in Hilary's opinion, was probably the calmest person on the team.

"Hey guys come quick ninety percent of it has been downloaded!" Kenny hollered from his second storey bedroom window which perched above his family's noodle shop. Their feet hitting the pavement like a fast paced beat, Hilary and Tyson raced to the front door, gave a quick greeting to Mrs Kyoujyu and thundered up the steps to Kenny's room.

"Nice timing guys," Kenny complimented as the last percent loaded.

"Thanks." Tyson replied with a grin. "Why does the last percent always take the longest?" he whined.

"Good question," Kenny replied and once the file had downloaded opened it up.

An attractive female news reporter with perfect teeth and long brunette locks flashed up on the screen and a BBA logo appeared on the screen in the right corner of the shot "And in other news, the Beyblade Battle Association also known as the BBA has just released the news of its new tournament. The announcement made by Stanley Dickinson at a press meeting was just captured only less than an hour ago at the BBA's North American Head Office in New York."

The shot than switched to the familiar BBA president standing on a wooden podium with 100's of microphones and cameras being shoved into his face. "All rumours suggesting that the BBA was going to sell itself off to BEGA are entirely untrue. The BBA was always meant to be a long term company and just because we just had a low doesn't mean we should sell. In fact a new tournament has already been drafted and is being organised as we speak." And as if on cue a logo of a purple beyblade with a yellow crown above it projected onto the screen to the left of Mr Dickinson.

"May I present to you, Miss Beyblade an international tournament composed for the female beyblading population of the world." A slideshow of shots relating to the tournament was played on a screen next to the president. "Entrants must be at least 13 and no older than 18 to enter. There will be eight regional tournaments, Europe, North America, South America, Asia, Pacifica, Russia, Africa and a Wildcard. The winners in each of these tournaments will advance to the Miss Beyblade World finals in Germany and the winner of the finals will be crowned Miss Beyblade. All eight finalists' expenses are paid for plus an additional US $10,000 for spending money. The winner's prize pool includes a tax free US $1,000,000 payout to spend on whatever they want. For more details on the Miss Beyblade tournament check out the official BBA website for tournament details."

At this point the recording stopped leaving a slightly flabbergasted trio.

"Well that explains why you can't compete," Kenny said coming out of his shock and breaking the silence.

"Yeah," was all that Hilary could manage to say.

"Dude that's some flashy tournament," Tyson said in astonishment.

"And the winner gets one million US dollars," Kenny continued.

"With that much cash I could buy my own island." Tyson proclaimed

"Or two," the Chief piped in. "It more than cover your college fees."

"Buy me a new car!" he cheered

"Pity you're a male though." Kenny pointed out, bringing him back to Earth.

"Maybe I should consider cross dressing and try and enter," Tyson voiced half serious.

"Somehow I have the feeling that idea wouldn't work," Kenny advised causing Tyson to slump onto his bed covered with a Ming-Ming doona cover and pillows, in deep thought.

"I've got it, Hilary should enter!" Tyson declared triumphantly.

"Me!" She squeaked coming out of her daze. "I can't blade!"

"Yes you can!" he defended standing up to face her.

"Um not very well!" she shot back, rising herself to her maximum height.

"You will if Kenny and I train you!" he protested.

"Tyson Granger you are crazy!" she diagnosed with an accusing index finger on his chest.

"Why?" he challenged, poking her shoulder in retaliation.

"This is not going to work!" she shrieked.

"What's going to work?" Kenny questioned confused, he a learnt long ago to zone out of their spats.

"You and I, Chief, train Hilary to become the best female blader ever, she enters the tournament, wins it and we split the winnings." Tyson announced with a passionate sparkle inn his eye.

"Tell him he's crazy, Kenny," Hilary pleaded.

"Now that's an idea," Kenny pondered ignoring Hilary.

"You're out of your mind too!" Hilary shouted in frustration.

"Come on Hilary the idea is pure genius!" Tyson reasoned. "Imagine what you could do with that kind of cash!"

"You could go to any college you want, buy a house and go on a shopping spree," Kenny continued adding on to Tyson's persuasion.

"Exactly, at least consider it instead of just tossing it aside." Tyson pleaded.

"I'll sleep on it," she replied snappily knowing this would shut them up without all out agreeing to their proposition.

* * *

Review Responses

Kaz – I loved the Mariah/Mystel scene too! You have no idea how much fun I had writing it and I hope you like their role in the plot! That pairing and the romantic triangle of Ray-Mariah-Mystel have so much potential!

Yuko – Yeah! Another Tyson fan! And I'm guessing a Max fan too? Don't worry I absolutely adore Raul! So I'll make sure he doesn't miss out on the love! As for pairing the usuals (aka Kai, Ray and Tala) with OC's I totally understand where you are coming from but sorry I can't promise I will pair them with an original Beyblade character or a made up one or even at all. Why? There are just not enough girls from Beyblade to pair them up with (unless they two time…) and I have this idea planted in my head already. But I can promise you my OC's are not going to be clichéd! Definitely no popularity hating, preppy hating girls who hate dresses falling in love with Kai and vice versa.

Lobo-Chan – I actually have no clue by what you mean by that your feet don't have socks on them but never all less you have provided me with a challenge and I will fill in the gaps with my own knowledge! Is it… a) Your socks are in the wash; b) You have taken them off to make sock puppets or c) You are frying them in the microwave o see if it is possible to create 'roast sock'. Personally I hope it's 'b'.

Twincharm – Your suggestion is similar to something I already have in mind, though unlike a normal pageant I don't want looks and swimsuits to be the dominant focus. However there will be elements of a pageant in the tournament… Oh and you don't need to worry about your suggestions dominating my story, my personality is way too stubborn and assertive to allow that. That's not saying I don't like them, I love hearing other people's ideas and often use them as muses for later on in the plot or in another story. Let's just say it adds fuel to my imagination.

On the subject of people not really using Frankie, I suppose it is because she is a way minor character and we don't have enough insight on her personality to use her effectively. Well that's my theory. As for the triangles they will unfold as the plot unfolds though some to contain OC's. Yeah I would love more reviews but the again I am writing this to satisfy my own desires of a female focus story so I shouldn't expect anything in return. In conclusion, (lol! It's been a long reply) thanks for your review!

Tyson & Hilary 4 life – Glad you like it! And just so you know I am a bona fide dudette!

Rose-whip123 – Thanks for the compliment and the review!

Nazen – I love the word, well words 'advertising pimp'. It made me laugh and don't worry it didn't trouble me in the slightest. As for the two girls who have Enrique whipped, I totally adore their part! But they don't enter the plot for a while. You like my writing style? Really? I am sitting here so stoked with the hugest grin on my face. I know how you feel about the connection thing, sometimes I see an OC with my name and I tell you what I always check the story out! Weird huh?

HottyGirl81 – Another Tyson lover! Yew! As for pairing him with Hilary, maybe, maybe not. I'm such a tease!

LoveKaiforever – Question? I love questions! Okay well actually I had a story about three years ago with the same title but it was absolute trash so I deleted it. It focused way too much on an OC and the plot train literally ran off the tracks. Then not too long ago I realised there was hardly any stories focusing on the girls of Beyblade and it triggered my old story title in the back of my mind and that's where I got the idea to write this story. How I got the idea for the title of my old story was I was actually going to enter in a pageant for my regions show but I ditched that as it would take out a lot of my time and required _study_. Can you believe it I had to study about the show's and region's history and all that jazz. Plus you had to pay $300 just to enter as a contestant. That's $300 down the drain if you didn't get a place.

* * *

I've updated, now it's your turn to tell me what you think! 


End file.
